Substitute
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Mild slash - Randy misses Cody, but someone is willing to take his place.


**So, I wrote slash again. I got a good response last time though. This is mild slash.**  
**I had to write this. It could follow on from my other slash Something To Remember as it relates to Cody being drafted.**

**I do not own Randy Orton or Evan Bourne, although I seriously would love to.**

**If I read slash I like Randy / Evan pairings. Here's my attempt. **

Randy sighed as he rested his back against the cool tiled wall of the showers. He thought that by now he would be over this. It was affecting him more than he was comfortable to admit. Cody had been gone for three whole weeks and still there was a gaping hole left in Randy's heart where the young man had been since they formed the Legacy together. Now all that Randy felt was lost.

He'd never paid as much attention to Cody as he did now that he was no longer on the Raw brand. The Viper would watch Friday Night Smackdown and scrutinise every move that his former protégé made. For every success Randy's heart filled with pride and for every defeat or mistake, Randy wanted to reach out and pull Cody close to his chest to comfort him.

It just wasn't the same for Randy now. There were still reminders lingering all around him. Cody's mislaid comic in the locker room, or his Legacy t-shirt that had been abandoned on the bench when the group had split. Everything reminded him of Cody and he longed for something top stop his daily torment. The Viper sighed as he went into the locker room to get dressed.

After he had dressed, Randy leaned over the sink and splashed his face with cold water. When he stood up and looked into the mirror he could not believe his eyes. The spiked dark hair and muscular frame… The Viper spun around and tapped the sculpted shoulder gently. He frowned when it was not Cody who turned around, but Evan Bourne.

"Randy, I…" the young man was surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Randy looked down and sighed quietly.

"Cody." Evan said. Randy jerked his head back up and narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"What?" he asked him.

"Cody, That's who you thought I was, right?" Evan asked him.

"Yes." Randy nodded and stared at Evan.

The young man looked slightly intrigued by Randy's expression and took a step towards him. The Viper continued to stare at the young man in front of him. His cold blue eyes met Evan's warm brown ones. Randy let his eyes scan the high flyer's body. He sighed as he felt feelings flooding back to him that he hadn't felt since Cody.

"Are you afraid of me Evan?" Randy asked him.

"No." Evan shook his head slowly and watched as the older man licked his lips.

"Why not?" the Viper asked.

"Because I find it kind of…arousing." The high flyer replied and looked Randy in the eye.

"Right now I'm finding you…arousing." Randy smirked as his thigh brushed Evan's hand.

Evan smiled and his eyes glinted in excitement and anticipation. He loved this man. All he had ever wanted since he came to this company was for his fellow St. Louis native to notice him and pay attention to him. Cody was always the one who held Randy's heart and the one who was always worth a second glance at in the locker room. Evan wasn't even in the same league as Cody and he knew it.

The Viper eyed the young man curiously and frowned when he sensed something had changed in his expression. The usually cheerful Evan now looked defeated and hurt. The Viper hoped that he had not done something to make the young man upset.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Randy asked him.

"Not deliberately. I was just thinking of how long I waited for you to notice me." Evan shrugged.

"How could I not notice you? Those eyes and those chiselled abs." Randy gave a rare smile.

"But it was always him, always Cody." Evan sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked the Viper.

"I could never get close to you while Cody was here." The high flyer shrugged.

"I still noticed you. Hard not to when you were jumping on me from the top turnbuckle!" Randy gave a deep chuckle.

Evan gave a smile. His smile and his eyes were what Randy liked most about Evan. His eyes could tell a story without him even opening his mouth. The Viper reached out and placed both of his hands on Evan's shoulders. The young man looked up at him.

"Tell me, what can I do to make it better?" he asked the younger man.  
Evan paused and frowned as he thought of what he could do.

The brown eyes lit up again after a few moments. Randy smirked and waited to hear what Evan had to say.

"Let me be your substitute." Evan replied in all seriousness.

"Excuse me?" Randy frowned in confusion.

"Let me be your substitute for Cody." Evan repeated himself.

The Viper backed off a little and sighed as he gave it some thought. He was attracted to the high flyer, but he wasn't sure he was ready to replace Cody just yet. He eyed the young man who was about to admit defeat and walk away. Randy sighed again and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder once more.

"What exactly would happen?" he asked the younger man.

"Look, I have waited two years for my chance with you. I adore you Randy. No man is ever going to measure up to you and I'll happily go to my grave with nothing more than friendship from you…" the high flyer began.

Randy nodded for him to continue.

"But, if you're asking me how you can mend my broken heart, then here it is. Let me be your substitute for him. I want you to kiss me like you kiss him and hold me when I get defeated or down. I want to be the one who you look for in a crowded locker room. Let me be the one who worships you and loves you despite your faults." Evan bit his lip as his emotions began to spill out as fresh tears.

"Don't cry." Randy whispered as he lifted the young man's chin with his finger.

"I'm sorry." Evan sniffed.

"Don't be." Randy shook his head.

"Have I made a fool of myself?" the high flyer asked.

"No. I'm the fool." Randy replied.

"What?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"I was a fool to never see you. You're perfect." Randy told the young man.

He took a step closer to Evan and connected their lips. Their kiss was full of longing and emotion. Randy tasted the salty tears that had been running down Evan's face. The younger man eagerly snaked his arms around Randy and traced the Viper's muscular back with his fingertips.

Randy broke the kiss and waited for a moment to get his breath back. The high flyer looked confused by his stopping their kiss. The Viper nodded to show that everything was fine. He sat down on the bench and pulled the high flyer onto his lap.

"Evan, I don't need a substitute…" he started.

"But…" Evan sighed and looked at the ground sadly.

"I need you. Just you and nobody else." Randy smiled as he lifted Evan's chin and kissed the young man once again.

"Do you have anything to do in the morning?" Randy asked as he broke away again.

"No. Why?" asked the high flyer.

"Because I'm planning on being up all night making love to you." Randy answered.

Evan's eyes sparkled in the way that Randy loved. He gazed adoringly at the young man, before his lips found their way to Evan's once more. The Viper felt his heart beating in his chest as he realised that the gap in his heart was being filled with love for the man right in front of him.

**What do you think?**

**If you could leave me a review I would love that!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. xxx**


End file.
